At Last
by Jarahfan
Summary: A Shor Christmas story. Stella has a guest join her at the annual Christmas Police foundation fundraiser. Warning mild references to September 11. Pairing : Horatio Stella, one shot


**Author Notes**

**Title:** At Last

**Author:** Dayna Galbraith

**Pairing :** Horatio and Stella, Cross CSI ship

**Rating :** G

**Chapters:** One Shot

**Warning :** Spoilers to "Manhattan Manhunt" and references to 9/11.

**Disclaimer:** I don't presume to own the characters. I'm just borrowing them. Alliance Atlantis, CBS, Anthony E. Zuiker own them. I'm just having fun here.

**Summary :** Just a little Christmas fic that I wrote for Shor. Stella has a surprise guest at a Christmas party.

Stella could hear "This Time Around " coming through the doors as she arrived outside of the charity ball. She watched as people walked in hand in hand in fancy gowns and tuxedo suits. She looked down at her simple black satin cocktail dress reminiscent of Audrey Hepburn. She had found it in a vintage store in the Village a couple of months back. She loved the classic feeling of it. The ball was a black tie benefit to raise money for the New York Police Foundation. It was something that was close and dear to everyone's heart after September 11th. Stella knew that it held a special place in Mac's heart since he had lost Claire during the attacks. It had changed everyone for better or for worse. Tonight's benefit was assist the fund for the families affected by the attacks. Stella smiled as she walked into the lobby of the Millenium Broadway Hotel. She handed the lady at the front desk her ticket. She walked over and dropped off her long black jacket at the coat check. She quietly said hi to fellowofficers from the NYPD that she knew as they walked into the large lobby with their dates. Stella looked out the window and watched as the snow fell outside. She lightly shook the snow out of her hair. The snow had started falling earlier in the evening. It was going to be a white Christmas after all. Stella walked around the corner into the ballroom. The room was done in the theme of 1940s New York City. The large band had switched to an upbeat " Sleigh Bells ". Stella looked around the room. Some people were over in a corner chattering about work and the music. A couple people were out on the dance floor dancing. Some people were standing around the punch bowl drinking and laughing. It was a chance for everyone to relax and enjoy life before returning to work. Stella heard her name called out and looked over and saw Danny looking at her and waving her over to a table against one wall. She walked over.

" Hey Stella. You look beautiful tonight," Danny replied getting up and giving her a light hug and a kiss on the cheek. He looked dapper in a black and white tux. She laughed when she saw that he even had black and white shoes on. Lindsey was sitting at the table wearing a beautiful white silk dress reminiscent of the 1940s. Lindsey's hair was pulled back and done in tiny curls."So where's your date?"

"Danny... The dress is beautiful Stella." Lindsey said looking over at Danny.

"What it's a shame that she doesn't have a date? Hey, I've got this buddy he works over at the 247. He talks about you. I could always set you guys up... What? " Danny said looking at Lindsey as she smacked him on the arm.

Stella realized that Danny was ribbing her. He was like a younger brother to her. He just wanted her to be happy. She was finally.

"Actually, my date should be arriving soon." Stella said looking at her watch. She had talked to Horatio on the phone earlier. He had called her from the plane before it left the ground in Miami. He promised he would call her when he arrived in New York which would have been a half hour ago. Stella looked again at her watch. She was starting to get worried about him.

"He's probably just running late." Lindsey said with reassurance in her voice.

"Yeah." Stella said looking at Danny and Lindsey. They seemed happy together. They were taking their time getting to know each other.

"So where did you get your dress?" Lindsey questioned.

"I found it a couple months back in a shop down in the Village when I had the day off." Stella remarked.

"Really? I found this beautiful shawl down there in a little antique shop. It was this antique lace. I was able to finagle a really good deal on it. I'll have to show it to you. Do you want a glass of champagne or something?" Lindsey questioned as she finished the glass in front of her. Lindsey looked over at Danny.

"I take that is my clue to get out of here so you can have some girl talk. So what would you like Stella?" Danny laughed and kissed Lindsey lightly on the cheek.

" A glass of white wine please." Stella replied.

Danny walked off seeing Mac over by the bar in the distance. He knew that this night would be hard for Mac. It was every year since Claire had died. It was good to see that he had decided to come. She had almost expected to see him at the office working on a case. Stella told him to come along. He needed to relax. Claire would want him to be happy. Mac smiled and agreed to consider the idea. She hoped the fact that he was there meant that he was willing to move on with his life again.

"So are we finally going to meet Horatio?" Lindsey whispered.

"Yes, hopefully. Horatio had to go back to Miami last night to do a deposition. He wasn't sure if he would be able to return. He called me on the phone a couple of hours ago saying he would be able to make it after all. He would just be late." Stella remarked looking at her watch.

_Stella had been changing in the locker room for work when she caught a glimpse of the star burst necklace that she wore around her neck. She smiled touching it. _

_"So what's the smile for?" came Lindsey's voice. _

_"Nothing, So how was dinner last night with Danny?" Stella questioned seeing the smile on the young woman's face._

_" Yeah, I did. It was really nice. Did you know that Danny can actually cook?" Lindsey said smiling. She walked over beside Stella and opened up her locker. She pulled off her jacket and grabbed out her badge._

_"Yeah, He hasn't done it for a long time though. So did he make his veal parmigiana for you?" Stella questioned._

_"Yeah, he did. How..." Lindsey said looking at Stella._

_"It's one of his favorite recipes. Danny's mom taught him how to make it." Stella said pulling out her vest and badge. She lightly fingered the star necklace again._

_"That's a beautiful necklace." Lindsey said touching the simple star._

_"Yeah." Stella said smiling._

_"You seem happier the last couple of days. So who is the guy that has you so happy?" Lindsey said questioning._

_Stella looked at Lindsey and started to tell her about Horatio. Horatio and Stella had met during the Darius case. Darius had been flown down to Miami to show where the body of Lydia Johnson was buried. He had escaped and left a killing spree in his wake. Horatio had found out that Darius had nothing to do with the murder. It was just his ticket out. It was a guy named " Rosie ". As it turned out " Rosie " aka Vincent Rosetti was from New York. Stella helped Horatio track him down. Stella tells Lindsey how there was an immediate spark between them. After Rosetti and Darius were captured, Horatio decided to transport Rosetti back to Florida. He would face the death penalty there. Horatio had also made a promise to Lydia Johnson's son, Adam, that he would call when he found the killer. Horatio had wanted to say goodbye to Stella but she was working on the last of the paperwork. Horatio left and went to the airport. The plane was delayed by fog . No planes would be leaving for a couple of hours. Rosetti was sent back to lockup and Horatio met Mac in the hallway. He was going to go somewhere and have something to eat. Mac suggested a great pub that was just around he corner. Horatio told him thank you. Mac then told Stella about it. Stella met Horatio at the restaurant. Horatio smiled. He offered for her to join him. She agreed . They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. They realized then that Mac had set them both up. They just laughed. It was an instant connection. Afterwards Horatio would find excuses to come back to New York to see her. New York before Stella had only bad memories but now there was a reason for him to return again. Mac in turn would find reasons for Stella to have a couple of extra days off so she could head down to Miami_.

"He's probably fine Stella. You know holiday weather can make the traffic even worse outside. I'm sure that Horatio will be here soon. He told you that he would meet you here. He will." Lindsey said with reassurance in her voice. She lightly touched Stella's shoulder.

"Horatio? So is this the mystery guy? The phone call the other day?" came Sheldon Hawke's voice behind Stella. She looked and saw Sheldon standing there with a beautiful woman on his arm.

_Stella just smiled at Sheldon not really saying anything. She had been working in the lab on a case when her phone rang. Horatio had just wanted to hear her voice. She smiled and laughed. Horatio told her that he was coming up to New York for a couple of days. He was hoping to spend some time with her. She told him that she had a couple of days off as well. Horatio couldn't wait to see her. It was then that she told him about the ball. He agreed to go with her. Stella laughed. Sheldon looked at her afterwards and she said nothing. She just smiled._

Stella looks down at her watch. She then looks over at Mac talking with Danny. Mac smiled at her then glanced over at the door. He looked back at Stella and smiled. She smiled seeing Horatio standing over by the door. He had snow in his hair and had a huge smile on his face.

"I'll be back in a moment." Stella said getting up and walking over towards the door. Lindsey saw where Stella was looking and smiled. Stella met Danny coming back with their drinks.

"Stella, where are you going? I have your glass of wine for you. Come and join us. I promise not to bug you anymore." Danny remarked.

"In a moment." Stella said walking past Danny.

Stella walked up to Horatio and smiled. He lightly grasped her hands in his own. He lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to make it." Stella remarked smiling. Horatio noticed her eyes light up.

"The Salvadora case took longer than I thought it would. Calleigh said she could take care of the rest of the paperwork. She told me to enjoy my holidays. The traffic is nuts outside." Horatio remarked placing a hand around her waist and pulling Stella closer.

" Yeah, only a couple days to Christmas. People trying to find the right present at the last moment. Remind me to say thank you to Calleigh the next time I see her for my present. " Stella remarked and laughed. Horatio loved listening to her laugh. He had missed seeing her. It was hard with him working in Miami and her working in New York. He was hoping that the changes that he had made earlier would make the difference. Horatio then saw Mac looking at him.

"Horatio, it's nice to see you again." Mac said. Stella looked at him and laughed.

" Same with you. Mac, I'm sorry about Claire. I know that today is hard for you. Stella tells me that she was incredible woman. She sounds like it from the stories." Horatio said looking at Mac. Mac looked over at Stella and smiled. Mac took a sip of the scotch in his hand.

"Thanks, yeah those two used to get into a lot of trouble. Can I get you a drink?" Mac questioned.

"A scotch if possible. I'm off the clock for now. I have the week off." Horatio said looking over at Stella. Stella smiled. He had taken a couple extra days of holidays to come up to New York and spend time with her.

"So that's what the smile was about ? " Mac replied looking at Stella. Mac had seen Stella smiling in thelab while she wasworking on a case. Stella had turned toMac and told him thanks forsetting herupwith Horatio. Mac justsmiled. He didn't do anything. Stella wished that he could be happy as well. She knew that theholidays were stillhard for him. Stella looked at mac and just smiled. Horatio hugged her close and lightlykissed her on the cheek.

"So are you ready for this?" Stella questioned looking at the gang sitting by the table.

"Yeah, lets go show them how this is done." Horatio said smiling. Mac walked over and handed Horatio his scotch.

Lindsey and Danny watched the exchange between Stella and Horatio.

"Whoever he is she sure seems happy. I guess that must be the guy." Danny said looking over at Stella.

"Now I know where I've seen him before. He helped out with the Darius Case. Mac chased Darius back from Miami to here." Sheldon said looking at Horatio.

" Darius ? That guy that killed those 12 people right. I remember seeing Horatio just for a moment in the lab. Lieutenant...Caine right? He works with the Miami Dade Crime Lab I think. Stella sure seems happy." Danny remarked.

"Yeah. She is really happy," Lindsey remarked. Danny looked at Lindsey realizing that she knew already. "I wasn't supposed to say anything."

Stella and Horatio along with Mac walked over to the gang sitting down.

"Hi." Lindsey said standing up.

"Everyone this is Horatio Caine. Horatio this is the crew. Almost all the crew. I know that you've already met some of them. Anyone seen Flack?" Stella questioned.

"I think he had to work tonight. He said he might come by later and say hi. It's nice to meet you Horatio." Danny said shaking Stella's hand. "You have a very special lady there."

"I know." Horatio said smiling at Stella. Stella just blushed.

Just then the sultry notes of _At last_ began by the band.

"Sorry, but I do believe this is our song Stella." Horatio said looking at Stella. She just looked at him and smiled.

Horatio grabbed Stella's hand and led her out to the dance floor. He pulled her close into his arms.

"I missed you." Horatio said kissing Stella lightly on the lips.

"I missed you." Stella said smiling. "Thank you for coming into my life."

"I should be the one thanking you.You've made New York nota placefilled with just bad memories now." Horatio said holding Stella close in his arms.

Horatio and Stella danced to the soft jazz music of the band. The band then changed to a slow version of "Let it Snow." Horatio and Stella agreed. They didn't care how much it snowed outside. They were together. In the end that was all that mattered.

**FIN**


End file.
